Walking Through Fire Without a Burn
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: "What do you think it would feel like to be set on fire?" "What?" "I think it would be fun." His eyes widened and her smile grew.


"What do you think it would feel like to be set on fire?"

Roger's arms stiffened around her small frame, and he slowly leaned back to look at her face, trying not to worry just yet. He figured he'd at least give her a chance to explain before his concern kicked in.

Most people wouldn't mind a little silence after a few solid hours of sex, but oh no, not his girl. Nope, Roger had to fall in love with the girl who not only refused to shut up, but would drag him into the most bizarre conversations he's ever had.

"What?" he asked cautiously, staring into her wide, brown eyes. She had a small, content smile on her face, her body sprawled on top of his, staring at him like he was the most amazing thing she'd ever laid eyes on.

She shrugged lightly before responding, "I think it would be fun." His eyes widened and her smile grew, "if it doesn't burn, obviously."

"Babe, it _would_ burn. That's what fire does…" he reminded softly, exhaustion seeping into his tone. He would be perfectly okay with falling asleep right then, with Mimi pressed against him, and leaving this somewhat concerning conversation behind them, but Mimi being Mimi could never make things easy for him.

"Not true! Ya know how if you flick a candle it doesn't burn? I think that's what it would feel like. Except all over. It would be like a renewal or something. Like reincarnation!"

He looked at her closely, waiting for her to laugh and lay her head back on his chest and go to sleep. "Are you high?" he asked teasingly, not being able to come up with any other explanation.

She pouted dramatically, "I've been clean for months." She sighed loudly, rolling off of him onto her back and focused her eyes on the ceiling above her. "You have no faith in me." After a few seconds, she turned her head to pout at him, waiting for him to deny her statement.

He laughed, and pulled her into his arms once again. "I always have faith in you, baby." He whispered in her ear, and smirked before adding, "It's just sometimes you say things like that, and well, the faith shatters."

She pouted again, trying to move him off of her, pouting even harder when he started laughing at her weak attempts to move his much stronger body.

Unsatisfied with her lack of strength, she turned her back to him, covering her face with her hands hoping to hide the smile threatening to spread across her face.

He laughed louder, leaning forward to place kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders. She let her eyes close, savoring the feel of his lips floating across her skin, her hands still covering her face. He gently grabbed her waist turning her towards him, his lips never leaving her skin, instead trailing to her collarbone.

He moved on top of her, his hands roaming her thin waist. When he bit down on her pulse point, she let a soft moan slip out, and laced one hand through his hair and left the other to roam his back. After licking a hot trail from her collarbone to the end of her chin, he pulled back and smirked at her failed attempt at a pout.

"I hate you." She pouted, looking more like a little girl now than ever before. Her hands now resting on his shoulders.

"No you don't, baby." He smirked again, leaning down to press a light kiss to her lips before rolling off of her and pulling her close to him.

She sighed dramatically again and rolled her eyes before giving him a small smile and leaning her head on his chest. His fingers combed through her hair and he placed a kiss on the top of her head every few minutes.

When her breathing slowed and he was positive she was asleep, he heard her mumble into his chest, "I think that's how Angel feels."

"What do you mean, Meems?" he whispered.

"I think she feels fire. She's not being burned, but she's starting over. I think it's warm and safe." She whispered, clutching him a little tighter.

He placed another kiss to her head, his lips lingering, and held her against him tighter, protectively. "I love you, Mimi."

Mimi danced with Angel in her dreams that night, bursts of fire and electricity surging through them. When Mimi woke up the next morning she could still hear Angel's laugh in her ears and if she closed her eyes, she could feel Angel's hand in hers.

**A/N: beyond random, but I love when Roger handles Mimi's childlike attitude. And I adore Angel/Mimi friendship so much, so had to throw that in.**

_**Please**_** review, I'm still a little shaky on how my RENT stories are. **


End file.
